1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to carrying devices, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an apparatus for carrying a plurality of handcuffs.
2. Description of Related Art
Law enforcement personnel and prison guards must routinely handcuff a multiple number of prisoners. For example, when a group of prisoners are processed into or transported from a prison, each prisoner must be restrained. In these situations, one guard may be responsible for handcuffing several prisoners.
When guards are required to handcuff a multiple number of prisoners, a problem encountered has been that the guards do not have a convenient and effective way to carry multiple pairs of handcuffs. Until now, guards have carried multiple numbers of handcuffs by stuffing the handcuffs into their pockets and pants so that their hands remain free for the task of putting the handcuffs on the prisoners. Handcuffs are typically constructed of a hard metal, and having their pockets loaded down with several pairs of handcuffs can be extremely uncomfortable for the guards. In addition, it is exceedingly dangerous for a guard to carry several pairs of handcuffs in an unrestrained manner in that a prisoner can gain access to a pair of handcuffs by merely snatching a pair of handcuffs from the guard. The handcuffs can then be used by the prisoner as an effective weapon to injure or incapacitate the guard.
To this end, a need has long existed for an apparatus that can carry multiple pairs of handcuffs in such a manner that permits quick and easy access to handcuffs for authorized personnel, while at the same time retarding unauthorized access. It is to such an apparatus that the present invention is directed.